Antics of an OldSkool Keyboard
by neon flights
Summary: Tessa comes across a magic typewriter than can change CL episodes. What will happen? Romantic scenes, torturing and total chaos of course!
1. Majik In The Air!

Disclaimer: …do you THINK I own Code Lyoko? I only own Tessa, because she is I, and Majik the Typewriter in this story. I also don't own the song 'Planet Tokyo' by Puffy Amiyumi. You'll see why it's in this in a second. ;D

whee! I finally got off my lazy butt and wrote a fanfic on the site! I got this idea while thinking of a blooper I made up a while ago. I love making people happy and making them laugh. Code Lyoko is on now, but it's Amnesia and Killer Music again. BORING! This isn't really my FIRST fanfiction, just my first on the site. Enjoy!

Not much Code Lyoko in this one, but there'll be loads in the future chapters.

_Chapter 1 – Majik in the Air!_

* * *

It was a nice, peaceful day in the town of Newcastle. The sea was flowing in and out on the seashore, the birds were singing, the streets were quie-

'_The CD spins and we begin_

_All systems go!_

_Come hitch a ride inside_

_And watch the moon grow_

_It won't be long until we're up in Zero G_

_Above the atmosphere_

_Just you and me and me!'_

..actually, never mind. This horrifying sound came from a small 11-year-old girl skipping along the street, bellowing the words at the top of her voice.

'_Planet Tokyo!_

_It's a place not very far_

_In your stereo_

_It's as close to where you are_

_On the radio_

_It's a sound that you can see_

_Planet Tokyo!_

_It's the place you want to be_

_Toniiiiight….'_

The girl's name was Tessa, and she was on her way back from school. It had been a good day, since it was Friday. The day was full of random screaming, making fun of people who bothered her, more random screaming and top marks in IT class.

'_Riiiight…_' 

At this point her voice broke and she started coughing. 'Aww damnit, not again!' she hacked. 'This happens every time I try to sing and walk at the same time!'

Tessa groaned as she walked along again, thinking of her To-Do list and what she had done that day. _Let's see here..finish that French cat poster, yes. Scream in Johnny Laughing-Boy's ear, uhuh.._

(A/N: he's actually called Johnathan Ross. Really, he is! That's my name for him; he irritates the hell out of me too. )

Not noticing she had gone way further past her house, she was broken out of her pointless trance by a rustling in a pile of leaves. Tessa, being her curious self, peeked over and saw a small kitten poke its head out.

Being the cat lover she was, she tore off after the kitten faster than you could say 'buttonhole'.

It lead her a long way away until she finally lost it in a dark alley. Tessa was disappointed; it was a cute kitten too..

Before she left to go back home, she couldn't help but notice a drape. It was covering something. She pulled it off to reveal an odd device.

It looked a lot like a rusty typewriter, except it had a coloured wire sticking out here and there and what looked like a small screen. It was like those thingies that have messages that fly across them.

Tessa poked it curiously, until it made crackling sounds and started to make sounds that sounded like bad attempts at talking. It then broke into song.

'_I am a majik typewriter_

_Who was made by a man who was hyper_

_He just loved to be funny_

_And made noses runny_

_But suddenly died due to viper._

_So left there I was to rust_

_Finding someone was a must_

_But the person I'd find_

_Must have had a good mind_

_And be one who I'd thoroughly trust._

_And you my dear child, I can clearly see_

_That you would be the right owner for me_

_For you I can change shows_

_Until my life blows_

_So take me home, and you'll see!'_

The noises died down as the flashing lights flashed into nothing. Tessa just stared at it. She could guess it was old, but she didn't expect some random object to start singing!

She picked up the device and ran off home with one thought in her mind.

'I just hope this piece of crap won't kill me.'

**-Back home! Dundundun-**

Tessa sat down at her kitchen table and put the device in front of her. Once you got past all the rust and dirt, it _did_ look kind of flashy.

She grabbed a cloth and tried to give the thing a clean. After a bit of wiping, you could make out the letters on the keys. It was just like a keyboard on a computer.

Something that resembled a face popped up on the screen. It came to life again, only this time it didn't sing and its voice was a lot better than before.

'Thanks a lot kid, I'd have had a shower if I wasn't electronic and if I found one anywhere. You can call me Majik.'

Tessa couldn't help but giggle. 'What did you mean by your song earlier?' she asked.

'Ahh, that thing? I've always hated that song, but since that damn Scottish kid wrote it and permanently saved it in my memory, I automatically sing it every time I see someone.' It replied.

'So you want to know what I can do, eh? Well, I'll just show you.' Majik started to glow.

Tessa stared at herself, she was glowing too. 'What the hell are you-'

That was the last thing she said as they disappeared in a flash of light.

**-FLASHITY!-**

Tessa opened her eyes again to find that she was floating in midair. She yelped and grabbed onto the nearest possible object. Which turned out to be Majik.

'Ow, hey! Watch the keys!'

'WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?' she yelled. 'We're stuck in the middle of nowhere and I'm hungry!'

Majik was calm, however. 'Geez, just calm down and let me explain!'

Tessa took in a deep breath and looked at him. _'I just noticed,'_ she thought, _'how can he talk…if he's a typewriter..?'_

'We are currently stuck between Cardcaptor Sakura and Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends.' She stared at him.

'Wha-?'

'Hehe, didn't expect that, did you? I can put you into TV shows and I can change the episodes as you please!' Majik 'chuckled' as he materialized a cookie and made it float into Tessa's open mouth as she gaped. 'I also have the ability to make things appear.' He added.

Tessa swallowed the remains of the cookie. 'You mean that you can put me in ANY show I want?'

Majik's digitalized face moved up and down as if he was nodding.

'SWEETNESS!' Tessa cried. 'Do you think you could send me to Code Lyoko? I don't care which episode.'

'Okey dokey. First stop: Code Lyoko!' Majik said as the whizzed off into another beam of light.

On the way, Tessa could recognize some of the shows they went past. 'Look! It's Inuyasha!' she said while pointing to everyone's favourite half demon.

'And there's- eww. Camp Lazlo. That show sucks!' (A/N: DON'T KILL ME PLZ)

'Woo! I didn't know Hamtaro would be here!'

After a while, Majik spoke up again. 'Ok, I think this is us!' he said as they flew into a blue screen.

**-And that's when it all went wrong-**

The two landed in the middle of a forest. Tessa got up, dusted herself and looked around, with Majik floating beside her.

'Hey, wait a minute,' Tessa said slowly, 'This isn't Code Lyoko. Either that or season 2 has another kooky place added that people didn't mention in the recap.'

Majik's face was soon a look of horror. 'Oh no..' he said as a map poofed up in front of him. 'Oh hell no! It can't be!' he yelled

Tessa looked at him. 'What! What is it?'

'WE'RE- WE'RE IN..'

Suddenly a girl and a monkey appeared.

'Hola! I'm Dora, and this is Boots! Who are you?'

Tessa screamed and pointed the girl. 'HOLY FUCK! NOT DORA THE EXPLORER! GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE, MAJIK!'

'I'm hurrying! I'm hurrying!' said Majik quickly. Soon they had disappeared before Dora could run after them.

'Waaait!' she cried, 'You didn't say 'backpack'!'

**-Bye-bye Dora-**

Tessa and Majik appeared in another show this time. They were both panting.

'Majik, promise me you'll NEVER do that again!'

'Computer chip's honour. I don't know what Code Lyoko episode we're in right now.'

Tessa wasn't worried. 'I've seen every episode more than twice, and I've read the season 2 recaps. I should have no problem finding out where I am.'

She ran off past the manhole to the factory with Majik close behind. Soon she was at the school.

Tessa peeked into one of the windows of the building to see Milly and Tamiya. It looked like another news report. The only words Tessa could make out were 'prom' and 'night'.

'I know what episode we're in!' she said excitedly to Majik. 'We're in Teddygozilla! This is going to be FUN!'

* * *

yayy! I had a lot of fun writing this. I don't know when I'll be able to update next, it may be tomorrow. Hehe, as you can tell I HATE Dora the Fa- I mean, Explorer. 0:3

Please review and tell me what you think! All flames will be directed to the waiting marshmallows sitting on this desk for the reviewers!


	2. The Fun Begins!

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko is not mine! If it was, Ulrich would be based off a real character. I only own me, Majik, Jet, Tekirai and the loaf of French bread used as a weapon. I also don't own our special guest who will appear later on.

YAYYY! Our school's basement flooded so I'm off today and tomorrow. :D that means zippity-dee updates from this fanfic! I'm happy that I got a good few nice reviews. 083 :dances to the CL song she's listening to:

Tekirai: In case you're wondering, we are the author's virtual alter egos. Hi, I'm the one who writes the story!

Jet: Hi, I'm Spongebob!

Tekirai: ..no you're not.

Jet: Why do you have to torment me so much?

Tekirai: It's because you suck. Anyway, since we're so bad, we are going to answer reviews in a fanfic!

Jet: Because we love the rules so much.

**captain deoxys:** maybe…coughlookatthedisclaimercough!

**Angelbolt:** glad you think it's funny. I love making people laugh!

**Long lost sorrow:** CAMP LAZLO HATERS UNITE! It doesn't play in the UK until November 1st. Nope, Robotboy will be my new newest-cartoon favourite!

**JeremiexAelita 4ever:** trust me, the rest of the story will be a lot better.

This chapter is dedicated to…captain deoxys! For being my first reviewer!

_Chapter 2 – The Fun Begins!

* * *

_

'Blah blah blah, geez. This wasn't as boring when I watched the episode before.' Tessa sighed as the two reporters droned on and on.

Majik didn't reply. 'Uhh, Majik?'

She looked more closely at his screen. Immediately she slapped him.

'GUAH! I'M UP I'M UP, I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SCHO- oh uhh..' a pixel sweatdrop appeared. 'Hi.'

'Majik, computerised thingies like you do not need go to school. Got that?'

'Yes, _mo- _OW!'

'Just shut it, will you?' she said as she turned back. 'YAY! IT'S ULRICH!'

Majik groaned. From her tone of voice, it seemed like this Ulrich kid was her favourite character.

Tessa turned to him after seeing another person in the building. 'Well Majik, ready for your first job?'

Majik gulped as he let the small girl open the current scene's transcript.

**-****Through the peephole...-**

'And here's the principal's daughter, Sissi!' Milly stated. 'Let's try and ask her a few questions.'

'Sissi, a few words for our viewers?'

The conceited girl tapped her foot. 'Sorry munchkins,' she said while one of her cronies, Herb, blocked Tamiya's camera. That was the end of their so-called report. 'I only talk to pros.'

'But it's for the school newspaper! We have the right-'

'Milly, little dipsticks like you _have _no rights, got that?'

_God I hate her so much.._

'Besides, you probably don't even have a date for the dance. And nobody would want to date a big baby.'

_AGAIN WITH THE MEANNESS. Pfft._

Milly froze. She didn't want to let Sissi catch her out like this. Looking around, she set eyes on her only chance of getting out of this mess.

'U-U-Ulrich?'

_Uh oh._

Ulrich turned in surprise. He hadn't noticed the whole scenario that just took place. Instead, he was more interested in the girl that was on the stepladder in front of him. (mweehee.. )

'Ulrich, would you..would you be my date?' the small girl asked as tears started rolling down her cheek, her face blushing.

This instanly put Ulrich in an awkward position. 'Uhh..'

Odd wore a skeptical look as he looked at him. 'This'll be good.' He thought. To make matters worse, Yumi had just climbed back down the stepladder.

**-Badabing! ...- **

'Majik could you work any slower?' Tessa asked impatiently as she tried to type on the confounded device.

'For your sake, yes. But by what's happening in there, I won't. Usually I would for my own amusement.'

Tessa glared at him as she finished what she was doing. 'Ok, let's hope this works!'

**-Now, back to the problem inside.-**

Ulrich was now blushing as Yumi stared first at Milly, then at Ulrich.

'Uhh, sorry Milly. I'm too old for you. Besides..' he had look away to hide his blush.

'IalreadypromisedtogowithYumi.' He said quickly. Yumi blushed.

Milly broke into tears at this. Ulrich suddenly wondered if he did the right thing.

Sissi laughed. 'See Milly? I told you! I- MMPH!' she tried to say something but she couldn't. It was as if she lost her voice.

A boy- well, something that looked like one anyway, walked into the hallway. Milly almost fainted after seeing him.

The boy's appearance was very..unusual. He had a white face with a blue mask-like face marking, with red eyes. His neck looked a lot like it had white feathers on it and he wore almost the same clothes as Ulrich, except blue and white. The only things that stook out besides the face, neck and ears were the blue triangle-like wings and the long, blue tail.

'Uhh…hi?'

Milly blinked.

The creature cleared its throat. 'Uhh, you're Milly, right? Well umm, I'm Jet and I'm kind of new around here, and I was wondering..' he drifted off. Milly stared at him.

'Would you like to go to the prom with me? Unless you already asked someone..'

Sissi, Herb and Nicolas just stared. 'WHAA?'

Ulrich, Yumi and Odd stared. 'WHAA?

Tamiya stared. 'WHAA?'

The stepladder who suddenly grew eyes stared. 'WHAA?'

**-WHAA?- **

Tessa, who was looking through the window, cheered. 'YAYYY!'

Majik looked away. 'Did I leave that kettle on in that alley..?'

**-Tsk, be the odd one out, why don't you...- **

Milly squealed in delight. 'Oh, I'd love to!'

Jet cheered. 'WOO! Great!' he cried as they ran off together.

Sissi just stared. 'I can't believe that dork! Why did he go out with some baby, when he could have gone out with ME?'

A loaf of french bread hit Sissi squarely on the back of her head. The figure who threw it jumped behind Odd without him noticing. 'What the..' There was something written on the bread. It read: (hey, that rhymed!)

_HAHAHA! BOOYAH! SUCKS TO YOU, SISSI!_

_Luv Tekirai_

_P.S Crazy cows will start attacking in the next three seconds after you read this sentence._

Sissi stared at it, 'What the hell is that supposed to mean?'

She was cut off by a stampede of crazy cows who appeared in a poof cloud of hairbrushes.

'MOO!' They cried as they stomped with their mighty feet!

**-We interrupt your reading for a pointless message-**

Jet: …ok, that was just stupid.

Tekirai: You try writing for once!

Jet: Fine, maybe I will in a future chapter!

**-Here we go!-**

The cows all disppeared after a few minutes, leaving Sissi lying there with hoof marks all over her. She stood up and ran off crying, with Herb and Nicolas in hot pursuit.

The figure who threw the bread started laughing behind Odd so hard she fell over. She looked a lot like like Jet, except she had a happier look in her eyes and she was red and white unlike Jet, who was blue and a lot bigger.

'Hahaha, Tekirai strikes again!' she managed to say before breaking into another laughing fit.

Eventually, she noticed Ulrich, Yumi and Odd were staring at her like she was some kind of idiot and she ran off to god knows where, not leaving behind the bread of course.

'Well, that was different.' Yumi said before they went back to decorating.

**-Success?- **

'Haha! YES!' Tessa yelled, pumping her fist in the air. 'It worked! Boy that was fun!'

Majik laughed. 'I have to say that was hilariously stupid and random.'

Tessa stopped to look at him, an evil glint in her eye. 'But Majik,' she said softly, 'It's just beginning!'

Majik stared. 'What do you have in mind?'

'I have an idea, but can you make some sort of goggles that block things?'

'..why?'

'It involves us going into Sissi's room. If the episode plot is still going strong, she'll be getting ready for the dance and she'll be wearing nothing but underwire by the time we're in there.' She tried not to throw up.

Majik made a sick face. 'Thank god you said that, I can do it.'

Tessa rubbed her hands together evily like Mr Burns. 'Excellent..now we just need to go to Jet's room.'

'He has a room here?'

'He's my virtual alter ego and I say he does!'

'OK.'

**-wheee- **

'So, you have a dorm here too?' Milly asked as Jet looked for his dorm key.

'Yep, it's right next to my friend Tekirai's, too.'

Milly looked puzzled. 'Tekirai?' she asked as Jet unlocked his door.

Jeng Kang closed his eyes and folded his arms. 'She's the one who helped you with the Sissi problem. Heh, you should have seen what happened after we left.'

'Do you know what happened?'

'Let's just say it involved _a lot_ of cows.'

'Ouch..'

They walked into Jets room. It had all sorts of random decorations. There were Pokemon figurines and discarded CDs everywhere. On his bedside table sat his alarm clock and a red orb that looked like it had a fire inside. Next to the table was an electric guitar.

There was one object that made Milly ask about it.

'Jet?'

'Yes?'

'Any particular reason why there's a dinosaur plushie in your room?' (uhh...hint?)

Jeng Kang gasped. 'How can you say that?' he said while picking up the plushie and giving it a quick hug. 'Godzilla rules!'

Milly just stared at him and tried to think of another topic.

'So…you like Puffy AmiYumi?'

* * *

Jet: DUNDUNDUUUUUUN!

Tekirai: Shut up.

Jet: Well you stuck me with that Milly girl, I need payback! PAAAYBACK!

Tekirai: Whatever. We'll be having little scenarios at the and and start of every chapter from now on.

Jeng Kang: YAY! Please review! (puppy eyes)

Tekirai: Jet with puppy eyes? That's a rare sight...


	3. Tis Coming Together

Disclaimer: Para o amor do queijo eu não possuo o código Lyoko!

ok, yesterday was the best day. Ever. I received a phone call and it went like this:

'BLAH BLAH BLAH due to health and safety reasons, years 8, 9, and 10 are not permitted to come into school on Thursday and Friday.'

So that meant an extra week off school for Halloween! YAYYY!

I'm extremely happy that I'm getting so many nice reviews, you guys are the best! D

**Angeltbolt:** -sweatdrop- yes, I used their names because I liked them. Kill me all you want, I've died 36 times already anyway.

Jet: ..you what?

Tekirai: What? It's true! I'M A GHOST AND CAN DO THINGS, YAY!

Jet: Okaaay…why don't we give them the story now?

Tekirai: MY POT PIE! Sure! Want some of my Sugar-Sugar Stick?

Jet: If it involves being as hyper as you, no.

Tekirai: OKIES HERE WE GOEZ!

_Chapter 3 – YAY!

* * *

_

One happee day in Monkey Land, a talking cheese with a rainbow hat was dancing around a field of flowers.

'I CAN SEE MY FEET, I CAN SEE MY KNEE, I CAN SEE MY-'

* * *

Jet: START THE REAL BLOODY STORY ALREADY! 

Tekirai: MAKE ME!

Jeng Kang: Fine, you've already written it anyway! Moron...

_The __Real Chapter 3 – 'Tis Coming Together_

* * *

After a long discussion of music, life, and other stuff that teens talk about, the new 'couple' left Jeng Kang's room. 

Tessa crashed through the door with a toy gun.

'FREEZE!'

Majik just flew in beside her. 'Pathetic. You couldn't get any more random if a helicopter full of sandwiches and pillows suddenly landed in this room and the driver screamed 'I AM PIE! SING WITH ME WHILE I HUG YOU!''

She stared at him. It took Majik a while to realise what he just said.

'Aww crud, I'm starting to rub off on you!' He groaned.

Tessa shook her head. 'Whatever,' she looked around the room. 'Now, where's that good ol' plushie…AHA!'

She picked up the small toy and turned to Majik. 'This Majik,' she announced while showing him the doll, 'Is the key to our fun and enjoyment!'

Majik stared stupidly. 'We're going to re-enact Godzilla? Sweet! I've got dibs on being a building!'

'No, ya pancake. This is what XANA's going to take over in today's episode!'

The device had a look of confusion. 'Isn't it supposed to be a teddy bear?'

'Bah, nobody will even REMEMBER that it was originally a teddy bear.'

Majik nodded. 'Ok, I'm in. But, don't mind me asking,' he started.

'..what did you do with the teddy bear?'

'That's for me to know and for you to find out. Let's jet before Jim starts skipping around.'

**-Fork- **

'_WAHHH! MY TEDDY BEAR! WHY DO THE CUTE, 100 PERCENT COTTON PLAYTHINGS DIE SO YOUNG!'_

**-Spoon please?**-_  
_

Sissi was still raging about what happened earlier. 'Stupid blue bird..thing, ruined my only chance of showing that dipstick Milly her true age group..' she grumbled. (no matter how many times I read that sentence I keep thinking it says 'lipstick'. oO)

Herb and Nicolas were still following her, even when they came up to her dorm room.

It took a while for Sissi to realise what they had followed them into her room, until she picked them up by their collars and literally kicked them out of her room.

'That's what you get for following the star of the school into her own room! Scram, you wannabes!' she screamed before closing the door as Nicolas and Herb slowly slid down from their place on the wall.

**-Imagination and humor make you live-**

'YEAH!' Tessa yelled before kicking down the door to the garden shed. 'Wow, I didn't know I could do that!'

She turned to her computer friend. 'OK Majik, don't say anything.'

The girl stopped to breath in as Majik turned off his ability to hear.

'OH GODZILLA, GODZILLA,' Tessa bawled, 'WHYYY ARE PEOPLE SO MEAN TO ME? I HATE EVERYBODY, BUT MAINLY JIM, YUMI, ULRICH, SISSI AND A BUNCH OF OTHER CRAP KIDS THAT I CAN'T REMEMBER!'

Majik noticed the light bulb starting to flicker. 'OK Tessa, it's working!'

Tessa jumped up from her spot on the floor, leaving the Godzilla plushie where it was.

'Awesome! Up for some coffee and croissants?' she said as they left the shed.

'I'd rather fancy a muffin. Besides, I dread to think what coffee would do to you.' Majik replied dully as they walked away from the shed.

Back in the shed however, the light bulb continued to flicker until a familiar black smoke oozed out of it. It zipped around the shed.

'Let's see, what will I take over this time?' it thought. 'Let's see: leaf blower, no. Pitchfork, no. Bat with nails, no. Flamethrower marked 'Jimmy', ..NO. Dinosaur plushie with..the thoughts of a distressed child? Let's go with that.'

The gas floated over to the small toy and started to slowly take over every part of its cottony body..

'RAWRNESS!'

**-AHHH! Mmm, muffins...- **

Tessa and Majik were coming back from a nearby café. Poor Majik was forced to listen to another of Tessa's random and pointless stories.

'And I say to this guy, 'if you like tacos so much then why don't you just get one?' and he says- oh look, Majik! It worked!' she exclaimed while pointing excitedly at the garden shed.

Well, what was left of it anyway.

Majik stared. 'Whoa, what the hell happened? It's like a Garden Centre exploded here!'

'Don't you get it Majik? Good old X.A.N.A must have taken over Godzilla Jr.! My plan is working!' She stopped to add a quick dance with leprechaun music in the background before talking again.

'Now, next stop: Sissi's room! Better get those goggles, Majik, 'cause we are gonna NEED them.'

**-We are soldiers looking for our dinosaur!-**

Majik and Tessa- goggled up of course- wandered around the dorm building until they finally found the side that Sissi's window was at.

( I just made a burrito out of a piece of Blu Tak! Go me! OK, on with the story...-.-;)

Majik, who had the ability to levitate in case you forgot, flew up to Sissi's window with Tessa holding on to him.

'You know,' Tessa whispered, 'I'm tempted to start singing 'I Believe I Can Fly' but I won't.'

'Good. Don't.'

'Scout's honour' She said while saluting.

'Ok, this should be her ro- bingo. I'd recognise that horrible face anywhere.'

Tessa nodded and looked inside. She could see the plushie underneath Sissi's bed.

_Talk about a cliché. 'There's a monster under my bed!'_

Majik flew closer towards the window. 'I've got it, hold on.'

The plushie started to glow blue as it quickly whizzed past a singing Sissi into Tessa's arms.

'Gotcha, you little- OW! WTF? Holy crap, it bit me!'

Majik gave her a -.- look. 'It's a flipping dinosaur. What do you expect?'

'I see no flipping dinosaurs.' Tessa said confusedly while looking around. Majik anime-fainted, if a typewriter can do that.

Tessa's face lit up. 'I've got a plan!' she said, holding the still struggling dinosaur. She threw it away far into the distance. 'Can you make a clown costume turn me into a ghost, Majik?'

Majik groaned. 'I'm not sure if I like where this is going...'

'Just keep quiet and do your job.'

'Yes sir!'

**-Readers, start your goggles!- **

Sissi was talking to herself again. Typical.

'To think that a bunch of babies will be at our school prom, unbelievable..' she said while searching around for one of those mudpacks.

She'd only ripped the packet open halfway until something popped up in front of her. Something big, red, and yellow.

'SHIBBLE BIBBLE BEEBLE BOBBER!' Tessa shrieked, waving her arms around like a windmill.

(uhuh, I have no life :3)

Sissi screamed in horror and ran out of her room so quickly her room tipped sideways.

Tessa span around in the air. 'Ahahahaha! That was so much fun!'

Majik was sweatdropping again. (That doesn't sound right…)

'Now that you've finished being a total moron, can we leave now?'

Tessa turned back into a person with her normal clothes. 'Yeah, we'll need to find something to do until the Lyoko gang grab hold of Jim's drawing. Let's go be ducks now.'

'OK. …_what?_'

**-Fluffy Marshmallow Land Rocks-**

Jim sighed as he looked at where the once proud garden shed stood. It was tough being a teacher, especially since he had to do all the watching over.

Stomp. Stomp. Stomp.

Jim looked around? 'Who's out there?' he said fearfully. 'I-I-I'm a black belt!'

STOMP. STOMP.

'I'm wa-warning you!'

That was the last thing he said before a giant figure stepped out.

A scream echoed throughout the school grounds.

**-In the forest- **

Jet's feathers stood on end. 'What was that? I thought I heard someone screaming..'

After Operation C.O.W (Courageously Optical Walloping) succeeded, the two Eons ran off into the forest to hide, since Tessa had ordered a 'friend' to go around after them.

Jet was sitting in a tree while Tekirai was leaning against the trunk, eating the bread from earlier.

'It was probably that idiot Tessa torturing someone with that typewriter friend of hers.' The Latias look-alike replied, ears twitching.

Jet sighed and put his arms behind his head.

'That girl makes me wonder sometimes.' He murmured before falling asleep.

Tekirai, annoyed, groaned and tossed the loaf at Jet's face, causing him to wake up and fall out of the tree and land on his head.

'OW! What was that for?'

Tekirai grinned innocently in her cat-like way. 'What was what for?'

Jet growled as he sat up again. 'Don't play dumb with me, I saw you!'

'I thought you were asleep!'

'You've forgotten abouth that whole 'telephatic...us' thingy, Teki. I saw the whole thing.'

'But what if it was…umm…a random squirrel dressed like me that did it?'

'Squirrel my ass! Tell me you did it, NOW!'

Their continuous bickering could be heard everywhere.

**-Fights are fun. Popcorn is optional- **

Mr Delmas sighed. 'Jim, are you sure this was your attacker?' He asked again, studying Jim's attempt at drawing the figure that just attacked him.

Jim nodded frantically.

'And it was 50 feet tall?'

Frantic nod.

'I think it's best if we don't call the police.'

Jim gave a wail as he pulled the bed covers over his head.

The principal sighed as he closed the infirmary door.

Odd had gone for a stroll after having a good laugh about how dramatically Sissi claimed that she was 'attacked by a giant floating clown'.

'Odd?' Mr Delmas asked curiously, 'What are you doing here?

The purple boy tried to think of some excuse.

'Uhm..I was going to..see Jim, yeah! Do they know who attacked him?'

Mr Delmas hesitated. 'Erm, Jim's still a little traumatized after what happened.' He said while putting the paper he was holding in the waste basket nearby. 'I think it's best if we let him rest.'

After the principal left, Odd ran over to the basket, picked up the ball of paper and unwrapped it.

It was…a dinosaur!

* * *

Jet: I had to stop here. I'd continue if we didn't have to go to the movies now, and we'll be too tired to keep writing when we come back. Wallace and Gromit rules! 

-Tekirai runs past wearing a Santa hat-

Tekirai: WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Jet: Excuse me while I go catch my crazy friend. We'll see you next time, when the Lyoko gang take a closer look at the dinosaur problem while Tessa's one-guy patrol is still looking for me and Tekirai. Please review!

Tekirai: CUZ WE JUST LUUUUV PANCAKES! WHEE!

_PS – there was a cameo in here somewhere! Whoever spots it will win…something._

'_Fire in the morning, fire in the evening, fire at suppertime..'_


	4. Mindless Destruction

Disclaimer: Has anyone noticed that zombie William looks like a old man? ROFL! I do not own Code Lyoko! Part of your nutritious breakfast.

Yay! I finally updated! I want to thank all of you who reviewed my other story, it really made me happy that I got some laughs. Hehe, especially the end! I knew I'd get shocked reviews because of that! Anyway, this is the chapter that has all of the building-crashing action you all wanted. Randomness is out the window for now (well, most of it anyway, keke) so sit back and enjoy the show!

Jet: 'Show'?

Tekirai: Is it not a story?

Jet: Well DUHH.

Tekirai: Who are you anyway?

Jet: ...did you bang your head off a tree?

Tekirai …why?

Jet: How the heck should I know?

Tekirai: Anyways, have you seen that robot anywhere?

Nyobot: Meow.

Tekirai: There he is!

Jet: Well that was pointless of you. I'll answer the reviews! WEEEE

**Sithking Zero:** author note. Randomness will go down.

**A Breath Of Fresh Napalm:** author note. Also I've been planning to do something related to your remote idea in a later chapter.

**Long lost sorrow**: Just let me know if there's anything you don't understand and I'll…do…something. xD

Tekirai: Thanks for reviewing everybody! It's greatly appreciated!

Nyobot: I'm hungry.

_Chapter 4 – Mindless Destruction

* * *

_

'XANA,' Ulrich said slowly as he looked at the crude drawing in his hands, 'in a stuffed dinosaur.'

Jeremie frowned. 'He's always there when you least expect him.'

'Well guys, who goes and who stays?' asked Odd excitedly, hoping to be the lucky person.

Tessa and Majik were standing behind one of the pillars in the breezeway that they were in, (you know those one-walled hallways with pillars at the other side?) listening to their conversation.

'Well,' Tessa said confidently, 'My plan should be working fine.'

Majik swivelled round and stared at her. 'Do you even know what you're doing here?'

'Yes.'

'I'm worried about that.'

Tessa shook her head and watched Odd and Jeremie run back into the building as Ulrich ran towards the forest.

She turned to the device. 'C'mon, let's go.'

**-Majik Fishbone, Mysteries!-**

Ulrich sighed as he searched around for any clues of a small stuffed toy on the rampage. The problem was, he didn't really know _what_ he was looking for.

It wasn't as if he was looking for a sign spray-painted with the message 'Dino wuz here' or anything, after all.

'Come _on_,' he murmured impatiently. 'There's got to be SOMETHING around here…'

As if the lord of coincidence himself heard him, his answers lay right in front of him.

In giant, dinosaur-foot-like crater form.

'Holy crap…' both Ulrich and Tessa said silently.

He was shocked. Tessa however was delighted.

'Coolio! I didn't know it'd go THAT big!' she said excitedly. Majik didn't say anything.

Ulrich took out the flashlight he happened to have brought with him and examined the footprints. All he could gather is that it was big, it had claws…

…and it got out of the school.

His cellphone rang at this point. He plugged in the hands-free device so that he could communicate with his friend while at the same time taking a closer look at the footprints.

'Well Ulrich, how's it going over there?'

'We've got a problem.' He said as he directed the light at the closest crater. 'A big one! That little plushie isn't so little anymore, and it broke out of the school!'

**-Uh oh spaghettios-**

Their pink humanoid friend wasn't too happy at the sound of this. Slowly, piece-by-piece, she figured out what was going on here.

'If it's under XANA's control,' she said slowly and worriedly, 'it'll only get madder. It'll go after anyone, especially his mortal enemies.'

'Like you!'

**-Oh no!-**

It took Ulrich a little while to think about this. All of the people attacked so far had something to do with Milly. First Sissi, then Jim, who else was there?

His mouth gaped slowly in horror as the next victim dawned upon him.

'YUMI!' He cried as he jumped over what was left of the school fence and ran off in the direction of Yumi's house.

Tessa jumped up. 'C'mon! We've gotta go after him!'

**-Back with the Eon Twins-**

Jet raised an eyebrow as he looked at his fellow Eon friend who was doing something with paint.

'…Teki?'

She turned around. 'Yes?'

'What are you doing?'

'Paintin' road signs.'

She said it so casually Jet almost anime fainted. 'Why?'

'There's nothing to do around here.'

Jet turned to look at the signs she had created so far: Good children, Bad children, Don't feed the robots and an upside-down car saying 'Oops'.

Not very creative for someone with a highly colourful imagination.

'You know,' he said as he picked up a sign with a picture of some cheese on it, 'I'd expect more randomness from you.'

Tekirai's eyebrow twitched. 'If you were bored with absolutely nothing to do, you'd do dumb things too!'

'I wish there was something fun we _could_ do…' Jet sighed.

He was answered with a huge stomping sound.

They both jumped at the sound and turned to each other excitedly.

'Time for some fun!' they cried as they flew off in the direction of the sound.

**-They can FLY-**

Ulrich growled as the beeping tone played continuously at the other end of the line. 'C'mon! Answer!'

The phone however didn't have any opinion on this as it couldn't talk, and thus he ended the call. He'd have to warn her the hard way.

Not far away from where Ulrich was, Tessa looked around the town confusedly.

'Where the hell did he go?' She said annoyed. 'Why does he have to have such a taste in clothing he blends in with everything? I don't know where to go know!'

Majik shook his 'head'. He knew something would happen.

'Well?' she asked him, 'Any suggestions?'

STOMP.

'Uh, how about RUN!'

They zipped off in no particular direction, and eventually they arrived near Yumi's house.

Tessa wiped her forehead. 'Well! That was easy!' she said confidently.

They saw Ulrich ringing Yumi's doorbell.

A very familiar 'ding-dong' disturbed Yumi's current thoughts. Sighing, she stepped out of the bath and dried herself quickly.

'I'm coming, I'm coming…' she murmured as she put on her clothes and dashed down the stairs to the front door. She opened it to find..

'Ulrich?'

He burst in through the door and seized her by the wrists.

'Hey! Watch it, will you?'

'Sorry! Are your parents home?'

'No, they went out. Why-'

'Ok, let's go!' He said quickly as he dragged her outside.

Yumi pulled her hands free angrily. 'Do you mind explaining?'

Ulrich had a frantic look in his eyes, which dampened her anger. If Ulrich was panicking, something was terribly wrong.

He was going to answer until another large 'stomp' cut him off.

Ulrich dragged her along with him. 'That should be enough of an answer for you, c'mon!'

-**Tralalalala...-**

Tessa squeaked as the giant creature approached. It was just your average dinosaur, except very, VERY green.

'IT'S BAD CINEMA ALL OVER AGAIN!' she screamed as it stomped with its mighty crushing foot. (I love saying that! xD )

She dodged it and ran swiftly behind Yumi and Ulrich with Majik hot on her heels.

'Note to self: leave the gigantic dinosaur chase scenes to the stunt doubles!' Majik cried as he floated up next to Tessa.

She turned around to see the dinosaur again to see how far it was, until she noticed something on the dinosaur's head.

'What the hell is that?' she said, squinting while running backwards at the same time.

'ROAR! I'M THE SINGING DINOSAUR!' a voice boomed across the town.

You can guess who it was. It was Tekirai with a megaphone. With Jet with his face buried in his hands next to her. Tessa almost died.

'I thought I sent that jerkoff to get them!' she said to herself.

-**Sing-along Time?-**

Tekirai giggled. 'Let's sing a special song for all those who are about to get stomped on!'

Ulrich and Yumi were oblivious to all of this, ironically enough. All they cared about was getting away from the giant monster that was behind them.

Yumi spotted a nearby store entrance. 'Quick! That way!'

They skidded to a halt and dashed inside, hoping that the monster wouldn't see them.

Jet was getting annoyed. He couldn't let Tekirai just scream random song lyrics into the megaphone like that.

'JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE ALL THE WAYYYY….' Tekirai sang horribly.

'You're giving me a migraine here!' Jet said angrily.

'YAY! Even better!'

'Just give me the damn microphone!'

'NEVA!' she cried as she slid down the dinosaur's back and onto the pavement below. 'HAHA! Beat that!' she called up to him.

Seconds later, Jet landed beside her.

'D'aww crap..'

'GET BACK HERE!'

They dashed off past Tessa and Majik, who were gawking at them and the dinosaur at the same time, and Ulrich and Yumi were still hiding in the store entrance.

Seeing two brightly coloured meals zipping away, the monster stomped down after them, past Ulrich and Yumi's hiding place, which made the glass doors shatter and scatter pieces everywhere.

They pressed towards each other trying to avoid the glass, until they realised their position and started blushing. Eventually they dashed out of their hiding place and ran back towards the school.

Majik snorted. 'Well that was pointless.'

Tessa however was all sparkle-eyed and sighing dreamily. 'Are you KIDDING! This was even better in real life than on TV!'

Ulrich called Jeremie and the monster stomped after them once again. 'Jeremie, it's Ulrich! Yumi's with me, we're going back to the school to evacuate the building! Tell Odd to move it!'

Tessa and Majik tore off after them, no sign of Jet or Tekirai anywhere.

**-Wow, big paragraph.-**

They soon arrived in front of the gym outside.

Yum took the mobile away from her ear. 'Odd still hasn't found the activated tower.'

Ulrich panted and then stood up. 'You take care of the dorms, I'll take care of the gym.'

Yumi nodded in agreement and they both ran off to their destinations.

Tessa fell out of the tree she was hiding in.

'OW.'

She brushed herself off and ran off after Ulrich.

Majik sighed. 'Either this is a pure fangirl I'm hanging out with, or she knows what's happening!' He yelled out to no one in particular and flew off behind her.

**-Disco balls are pretty, aren't they?-**

'Wow. Colours.'

They had arrived inside the gym. Tessa did not like the lights. Majik did, strangely enough.

The whole gym was covered in colour, streamers or balloons, with a song blazing out in the background

Tessa twitched. 'Bright thingies..infesting..brain…DEAR GOD I'M BLIND!' she fell to the floor, foot twitching. Majik sweatdropped.

Ulrich was moving around the gym, trying to find something to attract everyone's attention.

'And now, ladies and gentlemen! It's time for the judging of this year's Beauty Queen!' the principal's voice roared out over the crowd.

Ulrich snapped his fingers. 'That's it!' He dashed towards the table beside the stage, hoping his plan would work.

'And here is our first candidate!' Mr Delmas announced as Sissi trounced forward proudly. This was her moment, her time in the spotlight.

'STOP!'

Well, there's _that_ out the window.

Ulrich's so called plan: standing on top of a table with a microphone?

'You have all got to get out of here! Now, keep calm.'

The crowd murmured confusedly.

'I'm not joking, this is serious. We are about to be attacked by a gigantic dinosaur!'

So much for the plan.

Everyone burst out laughing at this. Ulrich gulped, not knowing what to do.

'AHA!' Jim yelled, 'I knew it! I saw it too! I saw the giant monster too!'

Sissi couldn't take it anymore.

'Shut up! Shut up, all of you! Can't you see what he's trying to do? It's to stop me from winning this year's contest!'

She brushed some of her hair onto her shoulder. 'A giant dinosaur, c'mon! Godzilla would have been more amusing.'

Isn't it amazing how coincidence works? At that exact moment, everyone's favourite terror from 5 minutes ago crashed through the door, like the jug of Kool-Aide from Family Guy.

If it were human, it'd be saying 'HERRRRRRE'S JOHNNY!' But it wasn't. Let's all cry about it for 3.2 nanoseconds and go on with the story.

Ulrich stared at it. 'Oh crud! Odd better have found the tower now!'

Tessa, now awake, was running around in circles screaming. She dived behind the snack table.

'What's wrong with you?' Majik said, peering over the punch bowl.

Tessa had one of those goopy scared anime faces. 'I'M SCARED OF FIGHTING BIG THINGS!'

'Oh for the love Pete…'

'Who's Pete?'

The dinosaur's XANA symbolized eyes flashed as it focused on Ulrich. He jumped from the table and tried to run away, but the creature managed to have a swipe at him. This caused the windows to shatter, and a certain black-haired girl outside saw this.

'Ulrich!'

He lay there on the ground, battered and bruised. He raised his head just in time to see the dinosaur raise its…hand, ready to strike.

**-Meanwhile, in everyone's favourite virtual world…-**

AELITA

**-OMG!- **

Ulrich cringed as he braced himself for the impact

**-HE'S GONNA DIE!-**.

CODE:

L-Y-O-K-O

**-Ehh, it was obvious-**

Ulrich opened his eyes to see the dinosaur's claw inches from his face. He also got to see a girl in a red shirt run screaming at the dinosaur, foldable chair raised.

'EAT CHAIR, YOU GREEN BASTARD!' she screamed before slamming it into its face. Nothing happened. Tessa was very disappointed.

'Aww! No fair, I wanted to see it blow up or something relevant!'

Majik shook his 'head' as Yumi ran inside and saw Ulrich's battered body on the ground. 'Ulrich!'

He sat up as she ran over. 'Ulrich, are you okay?'

'Uhh, sure..' He said before Yumi cut him off with a warm embrace, causing him to blush.

Tessa had a cat-like smile. (Y'know, like this:3 )'Aww, that's so CUTE!'

Suddenly, a bright wall of light started to close in around them.

'OOOH, PRETTY!'

'Ready for a trip into the past, Yumi?'

That's the last they said as they were surrounded with the angelic light.

**-Pretty indeed...- **

Tessa shook her head and looked around her. She was at the window of the main building where Milly and Tamiya were, just like she was previously.

Majik floated up to her face. 'Well, I have to say, that was fun! Which episode do you want to go to next?'

'Hmm.' She thought about it for a second.

'Log Book!' Tessa said finally.

Majik started to spin around. 'Ok, here we go!'

They disappeared in a poof of digitalized smoke.

* * *

Nyobot: (tries to eat the chapter)

Tekirai: NO, BAD ROBOT! NO EAT CHAPTER! BAD!

Nyobot: Well I'm hungry!

Jet: Can't you shut that thing up?

Nyobot: FEED ME SOMETHING! CHAINSAWW!

Tekirai: Please review! We have cookies... :D

Jet: Free of dioxins!

(cricket chirp)

Jet: ..never mind. Just review or whatever.

Nyobot: (eats cookies) Yay!

Tekirai and Jet: HEY!


	5. Jet And Sugar Don't Mix

Disclaimio: Not Lyoko is Code mine! Neither is Pinky and the Brain's theme song. I do own Jimmy the flamethrower.

A/N: I'm all happy because I finally got a black kitty scarf (cheapo too!) and these heat pad thingies which are GREAT for warming up my mouse hand! It gets so cold after a few minutes. since I'm in SUCH a good mood today, I'm bringing you a new super long chapter! HOORAY!

Angelbolt: I was hoping for a review like that, because to be honest I hated the last chapter. It was so dull without the randomness! But don't worry, lots of it is in this one.

The Phoenix Queen: I know! Just think of all the crazy crap I'll write. Me driving a bus, Jet on a rampant sugar high destroying random things with a flamethrower, lots of explosions and more!

Sithking Zero: I wanted to save all the fire for this chapter; otherwise using the same idea twice would have sucked.

And thanks to everyone else who reviewed! Chocolate coins for all! It makes me really, really happy that people enjoy this. I live to entertain! ..sort of.

For those who are wondering, I'm not doing all of the episodes. Just episodes that are either favourites or episodes that are fun to mess with. Yes, I'm doing season 2 as well. Hopefully this fanfic will be finished by the time the new season ends. I'll make up random things between episodes as well, I have one in mind about Tessa messing around with the supercomputer. I say nothing more!

Tekirai: Welcome to chapter 5 everyone! This is where the cameo from chapter two is!

Jet: Which you probably didn't even think about.

Nyobot: A cameo is where a character or object from something else appears in a movie, comic, story or TV show.

Tekirai: Good thing Nyobot has a dictionary function!

Nyobot: I HAVE SHINIES!

Jet: …uh. (reads answers to the reviews) I go on a _what _now?

Chapter 5 – Jet and Sugar Don't Mix

* * *

After about 3 seconds of floating in some deformed tunnel thing, Tessa and Majik fell out of a hole, which disappeared as they landed in front of the school's dorm building.

'Oww, rough landing,' Tessa complained. 'At least in Dora The Explorer they're so paranoid the grass isn't pointy.'

Majik shook his head. 'You shouldn't complain. Complaining is bad.'

'..well that was lame.'

'Hey, give me a break here. All of this is tiring you know.'

Tessa looked around her. It looked like it was the morning, and she could hear the distant chatter near the cafeteria.

'That loser Sissi should have Ulrich's diary and all that done. That's how the episode started.'

They went inside the building.

Tessa grinned to herself. 'This is going to be wayhey better than the whole Godzilla episode. Oh yeah, I'm going to _change_ this one so bad!' she though evilly.

* * *

_GAH! COME ON! Whereistitwhereisitwhereisit? It's got to be around here somewhere!_

_I've checked my bag, the drawers, the wardrobe, the bookshelf, the fridge-_

_What the hell? FRIDGE? I'm losing it! MUST…FIND…DIARY. MUST…NOT…HYPERVENTILATE. MUST CONTAIN SANITY!_

Ulrich ran around the dorm room looking for his precious diary. He'd been looking for it all morning, ignoring the continuous rumbles from his stomach just begging for food.

And as you can guess, he made a hell of a mess. It was as if the wardrobe threw up and the bookshelves exploded.

Where is it? If anyone got hold of it, they'd find out about my My Little Ponies shrine…

He froze at that thought.

EGAD, I'VE REALLY GOT TO FIND THAT THING!

Ulrich had written every single thought he had in his head when he wrote in his diary. Even if it was 'yammer' written over and over. Everything from fights on Lyoko to his deepest, darkest, ahem, pony secrets.

Whoever got my diary will know everything about Lyoko and my one true love!

He stood up courageously with his hand on his chest.

'AND HER NAME IS-'

* * *

Tessa shook her head. 'I really don't know how some former self-like boy goes from a sarcastic ghost to a paranoid porpoise.'

'Ehh, that's teens for you.'

Her eyebrow twitched.

Majik gulped. 'Uhh, MUSTARD! Yeah, that's it. Gaze at its yellowness!' He said nervously as he made a container of mustard float in front of Tessa's face. (Ulrich's last line is heard in the background, but the word 'mustard' blocks the end. Damn karma!)

She stood there for a moment.

'As soon as you've stopped showing me your condiment collection, do you mind if we do something else?'

'Like what?'

'Like, umm, run so that Sissi doesn't see us?

They froze. 'SISSI!' They cried as they ran off at the last minute before the black-haired girl saw them.

She smiled to herself as she leaned against the wall. Man, she was good.

Since Ulrich is so amazing like that, he came out of his dorm as if nothing happened at all.

He turned to Sissi. 'What's wrong? Afraid the wall's gonna crumble?'

'Haha, very funny. Can we talk for a minute?'

_…she didn't._

* * *

'Deedeedeedeedeee…'

It was a great morning for Jet and Tekirai. There were no signs of the patrol Tessa had sent out for them, so they no longer had to be on their toes.

Both of them were in a good mood that day. So they celebrated by…umm.

Drowning themselves in sugar and other stuff like that. Let's hope nothing bad happens.

'YAY! Life is sweet,' Tekirai sighed while chewing on a candy bar.

Jet only replied by furious munching.

Tekirai froze, this wasn't right. Usually Jet would make some snappy remark about accusing Tekirai of 'rotting her teeth to nothing but tadpoles'. This time around, he didn't. This concerned her.

The day this would have happened, up would become down. Left would become right. Snow would be raining moose and chickens would bark if you poked them.

However, Tekirai could not change physics, or the laws of nature. This has been a whole crapload of random blabber so let's actually see what happens.

Tekirai looked at him. 'Jet? Are you…ok?'

Jet didn't reply. He just kept eating.

'Jet, answer me.'

Munch, munch.

'JET!'

'WHAT?' he screamed loudly enough to make her shrink back.

'…I..I..j-just..'

'SUGAR IS GREAT! HAHAHAHAHA!'

His eye kept twitching and his tail wouldn't stop whacking the ground.

Tekirai panicked. 'Jet, stop! You remember what happened last time!'

* * *

_'It's over,' Santa Claus said sadly. 'My family – gone. My home – gone. All my hopes of happiness have disappeared…'_

_It had happened. The North Pole exploded._

_'FGKJKSBFSJHVFSLJH!' Jet screamed as he whizzed past on a reindeer's back._

* * *

'…and Happy Little Elves was taken off TV, and it was ALL – YOUR – FAULT.'

Jet skipped around. 'I'm a bumblebee! Buzz buzz buzz!'

He stopped at a nearby tree. 'JIMMY!'

If anyone else was watching him, they would have stared. He was talking to a flamethrower. (CAMEO-FROM-BEFORE ALARM BELLS RING)

Jet picked it up and hugged it. 'Finally, together at last! Now we'll do what we always do, Jimmy. TAKE OVER THE WORLD!'

_They're dinky_

_They're Pinky and the Brain_

_Brain_

_Brain_

_Brain_

_NARF!_

_(doodeedoo)_

Tekirai was on the verge of ripping her ears off. 'No! Not Jimmy! Give it back, you knucklehead!'

'YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME LUCKY CHARMS!' He screamed, running off into the distance with the Pinky and the Brain theme song still playing in the background.

'This is not good,' Tekirai said worriedly. 'This is not good…'

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the school, Yumi was walking along in her merry way looking for her group of friends.

Odd saw her walking around. 'Hi Yumi!' He waved.

She came over. 'Hello!' she said. (wow, that was original. That's an exact quote as well. Stupid writers.)

_Wait a moment…_

_Odd + Me + Jeremie + Ulrich equals 4 equals everyone happy_

_4 – 1 equals no Ulrich equals me sad_

After doing the incredibly simple math in her head, she looked around the grounds.

Yumi found him alright. But the sight before her shocked her to the bone.

'Hey! Look over there, it's Ulrich!' She said while pointing at the cafeteria building. Odd and Jeremie peeped out from behind the tree to take a look.

Sitting on the cafeteria steps were Ulrich and…Sissi?

Odd stumbled on what to say. 'But…he…why…what…what's he doing with Sissi? HEY ULRICH!'

* * *

He waved at them to get their attention. Ulrich raised his head to look at him, but his sight was then filled with Sissi's face.

'So?'

He frowned. 'That's blackmail, you know. How do you expect me to give into that?'

Sissi grinned. 'First of all, it's hard to say no to a pretty girl like me,' she paused to strike a short pose.

'And second of all, I'm not going to give you any choice.'

* * *

Jeremie took off his glasses. 'Have I been staying up late working on Aelita's antivirus too long, or do I see Ulrich and Sissi together?'

Yumi's eyebrow twitched angrily.

'Hold on you guys, don't you see anything wrong here?' Odd pointed out before the war started.

'The only thing wrong I see here, Odd,' Yumi said angrily, clenching her fist, 'is Ulrich sitting with Sissi. That defies nature.'

'That may be, but take a look at their faces.'

She raised an eyebrow at the strange request and turned to look at them again.

Sissi looked as if she just found out she was a millionaire. Ulrich looked as if he was going to get run over by a steamroller for a birthday present.

'Hmm. I see your point.'

* * *

'Well Ulrich, I'm waiting.'

Ulrich glared at her. If he didn't do what she said, she would read out his diary to the whole school.

That would have meant revealing Lyoko, his huge fandom for pretty horses, his true love and a bunch of other crud he liked keeping secret for no reason.

He gave in and raised his hand for her to take. Sissi grinned again as she dragged him away to their next class.

'That's it! I'm going to see what's going on here, right now!' Yumi said angrily, making her way towards Ulrich's next class.

Odd grabbed her arm.

'Woah there. Yumi, you have to calm down.'

Jeremie folded his arms. 'Don't go soldiering off anywhere without thinking first. We'll see what happened, don't worry about it.

Yumi hesitated before speaking again. 'OK, I'll come see you after class once you've figured out what's happening with them.'

'You go on to class.'

Tessa watched them walk their separate ways. 'It's a history lesson they're going to next, so let's go.'

'But I hate history!' whined Majik.

'Tough tinkies, we're going and we're going now.' She said finally, dragging Majik along with her.

* * *

'AHAHAHA! BURN MY PRETTIES, BURRRRN!' Jet cackled manically as he torched everything in the city.

Tekirai tried to use her ability to control water to put everything out.

'Jet, you've got to calm down! You've got to calm-'

'Do you like bananas?'

'Buh?'

'WELL HERE YA GO! IT'S THE ATTACK OF THE KILLER BANANAS!' He screamed while throwing banananananas at Tekirai like projectiles.

'Eep! Eep! Eep!' she squeaked as she dodged each one.

One by one, things either exploded, melted or burned as Jet ran around with the dangerous flamethrower of doom.

Then the police arrived! Boo!

'Stop the torching at once! You are completely surrounded!' One of the officers said through a megaphone. Jet simply walked up, took the megaphone and jammed it over the officer's head.

'Help! I'm blind!' He screamed as he ran around with the device on his head, crashing into everyone.

Since this is a story and everything is completely different, the entire police force started crying and they all ran home for some milk and cookies. Yum.

Jet did a quick victory dance complete with music. 'Uhuh! Oh yeah! I'm awesome!'

He stopped abruptly and ran off to burn more things.

Tekirai groaned. The world was now going to end as they knew it.

* * *

RINGADINGADINGADINGHEYBADABADAHEYBADABADASWING.

…uh, I mean:

RIIING!

The door collapsed as the students inside the classroom dashed out, glad that the teacher stopped droning and the lesson was over.

As expected, Sissi and Ulrich walked out, Ulrich with a grim expressions and with Sissi grabbing onto him like a little girl's doll.

The sight was sickening. Odd agreed.

He came up to Sissi. 'We've got some important things to talk about, Sissi. Come on.' He said quickly as he pulled her away from Ulrich without another word.

Jeremie turned to Ulrich. 'Mind explaining?'

* * *

Ulrich sighed. 'OK, here goes. For years I've been…keeping a diary…'

'A what!' Jeremie said shocked.

'Yes, a diary! A book you write thingies in! You're supposed to be the smart one here.'

'Oh no, don't tell me! Sissi has your diary, you've written stuff about Lyoko in it and she's blackmailing you?'

'You hit the nail on the head with that one.' Ulrich buried his face in his hands. 'I don't know what to do…'

Jeremie put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

'Don't worry about it Ulrich,' he said, 'while you're all at the pool, Yumi and I will have a look around. We'll find your diary, you'll see.'

Ulrich gave a weak smile before Sissi screamed behind them.

'For the last time, I did not have a nose job! So stop asking, huh!' She said to Odd angrily.

Ulrich thought for a second. If Lyoko was at risk, he'd best be in Sissi's favour to keep the secret safe.

'Cut it out Odd. Leave her alone, will ya?'

He walked over to her and put his arm around her waist, and they walked away with Sissi smirking back at them.

Jeremie turned to his friend. 'It's ok, I'll explain.'

Majik watched them talk, not noticing Tessa was on her way to the school's front gate.

'Come on, Majik! The bus awaits!'

* * *

A/N: wow, this has to be my biggest chapter yet! I never noticed how fast time goes by. I hope you liked it, the next chapter will be much better. Not everything has happened yet, there's still the bus trip and the petrol chemical plant, not to mention more of Jet's path of destruction.

Tekirai: There's still chocolate coins here for the reviewers!

Nyobot: Choclit…

Jet: DON'T YOU DARE!


	6. Why Driving Licences Exist

Disclaimer: Jet, Tekirai, myself, Majik and Jimmy are mine. Code Lyoko isn't.

It's…COLD! Well, it _was_ snowing yesterday…and it just happened to start while I was out bouldering. Blah. Anyway, I'm back from Ardnabannon Outdoor Education Center. HOORAY!

Personally I think the new review answering thingy sucks. I find it more fun to write answers in the fanfic. xD No chocolate coins since I ate them all. Sowwy!

Schnozberry: WOO! GO DAIRY PRODUCTS!

Sithking Zero: Yesh, explosions are sweet. And fun!

JapanCrazy: Yay! Another reader! Thanks for your comments. I have more thumbs than you, HA!

Tekirai: Well…hi again. Jet isn't here since he's out destroying more random places.

Nyobot: Nyobot wonders if Jet sane. Nyobot wonders…

Tekirai: Bakabakashii-aoi tori…

Nyobot: Can I be in the story?

Chapter 6 – Why Driving Licences Exist

* * *

The bus. One of the biggest land vehicles known to man. And maybe even to monkeys. 

Buses were great tools of transportation of large groups of people and or objects..

Everyone's favourite PE teacher wanted that day to be great. Not only did Jim want to break hostility with the students of Kadic by bringing them to the pool, but he also made sure he got the most ego-friendly bus around. Electricity was great.

Unfortunately, Jim was voicing all his current opinions to anyone to was listening.

A certain blond haired purple clad was the victim. Poor soul.

'Take a look at this, Odd. One of the cleanest buses around. It's electronic, but powerful, too.' He said proudly.

Odd decided to poke some fun at him while he had the chance. 'Electronic and powerful too, huh? I bet you this crate goes as fast as a snail.' He said as he stepped onto the bus.

Jim's little moment was gone at the drop of a hat. He continued to smile as Ulrich stepped onto the bus.

Bill Johnson (A/N: I'm bad with names, ok? Work with it. xD) was the lucky costumer to drive the bus in question. As Odd stepped onto the bus, he gave Mr Johnson one of those cute anime waves as he took his seat.

_If that kid's as nice as the rest of 'em, I'm going to have the time of my life here, _he thought.

Too bad EVERYONE'S favourite virus was yet again hatching yet _another_ evil scheme at that time.

The electronic generators nearby crackled as the virus's black mist seeped out of it and zipped over into the bus.

The eye of XANA was visible for a split second on the headlights.

Now Bill was quite old for a bus driver, and giant eyes along with bright sparks weren't signs that he was going to receive an ice-cream cone from the president.

He watched in horror as the pedometer went out of control, but then it stopped again.

Ulrich watched all of this from the top step of the bus. He took note of it as Jim shoved him forward.

'C'mon kid, sit down.' He said as he walked over to Bill. 'OK, what's the prob?'

Bill shrugged as he tapped the pedometer screen. This time, XANA's smoke slid up the windscreen like a bucket of water.

All the students stood up in panic to see what was going on in the front. Jim ordered them to sit back down as Bill closed the bus door.

Not without two extra passengers jumping into the bus at the last minute.

* * *

All of this happened while more random stuff blew up further into the city. 

People ran around screaming as a nearby store randomly exploded. Jet dashed out of it holding a box of Reese's Puffs (A/N: You don't need to be American to figure out how much sugar they have.) in one hand and Jimmy in the other.

Tekirai screamed at the sight of them. 'JET! NOOO!'

Too late. He instantly devoured the breakfast cereal as if there was no tomorrow.

That's when all hell broke loose.

'MUAHAHAHA! WE ARE THE MIGHTY PEOPLE OF THE DANCING CLOWN TREES! LALALA!' screamed Jet as he laughed manically.

Then he ran off again.

Tekirai bit her lip. What was she to do now?

'I know a certain blonde girl and her little computer friend who might have the answer.

She tore off in the opposite direction of Jet's.

* * *

Majik wasn't sure if Tessa's plan made any sense at all. 

'Are you sure we're not going to get caught?' he asked worriedly.

Tessa shook her head. 'We won't get caught, I know we won't.'

It's official – coincidence sucks.

At that time, Jim saw the unfamiliar girl sitting near Ulrich and Sissi (Ulrich still sulking).

'HEY, YOU!'

'Oh crud!'

'Just who are you, anyway?'

Tessa gulped as the giant red demon of a gym teacher loomed over her. If he was a dog, he'd be foaming at the mouth. Thank god he wasn't.

That's when the magic light bulb went 'ping'.

'I'm…uhh…a new student, yeah! I got to go a few years ahead since I'm so smart!' she said, smiling innocently.

Please let him buy it, PLEASE LET HIM BUY IT… 

Majik had managed to transform into a backpack just in the nick of time.

Jim thought for a second. What harm would an extra student do, anyway? He might make friends with her.

He smiled as he held out his hand. 'Welcome, I haven't seen you around. The name's Jim, I'm the PE teacher.'

Tessa grinned as she shook his hand. 'Nice to meet you too. …_kyuuban.'_

'What was that?'

'Nothing.'

Majik chuckled quietly at the teacher's stupidity, wondering if even if he _did_ listen he'd understand what she said.

Then Jim skipped off to his seat at the back of the bus thinking about bladdy-blabla-god-know's-what.

As soon as Tessa was sure he was far enough away, she burst out laughing.

'HAHAHA! WHAT A STUPID BASTARD!'

Majik unmorphed back to his normal self and laughed along with her.

Ulrich quickly told Odd what he saw at the front. He nodded in reply, signalling to keep an eye on things.

While all of that happened, a shadowed figure landed on the roof of the vehicle.

* * *

Everyone always wonders why Jeremie has a poster of Albert Einstein on the wall beside his bed in his dorm. 

Sure, he's a nerd. A cute one at that. But he's not THAT nerdy.

Pent up stress can be let out in all sorts of ways.

Reading those two statements, you might guess how Yumi let out her own. Combined with the power of a fist.

'SISSI HAS ULRICH'S DIARY?' she shrieked while punching poor Albert's nose. 'AND SHE'S BLACKMAILING HIM?'

Jeremie sighed, he knew he'd get this reaction since she felt so much for the brunette. 'Crazy huh?'

'But what matters now is that we find Ulrich's diary, before Sissi goes blabbing about Lyoko.'

Yumi calmed down a little after a little of the theatrics.

'I'll go look in her room,' she said, 'and I'll call you if I find something.'

'I'll be at the factory.'

They both put their shoes back on and exited Jeremie's dorm.

'Good luck!' they said to each other as they ran off to their separate destinations.

* * *

The bus was really starting to act strange at this point. 

Yes, buses are known to be a little slower, but this was a little _too_ slow.

No matter how much Bill tried, the darned vehicle refused to increase or decrease in speed.

'This is really weird!' he said exasperatedly to Jim, 'I've floored it and it just refuses to move!'

It was quite amusing to see the vehicles going past. The group included a man on a bicycle, a few cars, a truck, a small family of snails in a jet car and a penguin.

Sissi was ignorant to all of this as she was too busy drowning in her own happiness.

'Isn't this nice and _cosy_, Ulrich?' she swooned. Ulrich honestly couldn't care less as he leaned over and listened in on Odd's conversation with Jeremie over the phone.

'We're zipping along at 2 miles an hour.'

'OK, I'll call you if I find something.' Jeremie said before Odd hung up.

Tessa turned around in her seat and looked over the head cushion. Oh how lucky she was, she just happened to be right in front of Sissi and Ulrich.

She raised an eyebrow at her. 'So. The all-famous Sissi finally with Ulrich. I think I'm going to be sick.'

Ulrich smiled a little. _I think I like her attitude..._ (A/N: DON'T GET ANY IDEAS! UxY FOREVER!)

'What makes a brat like you so naïve?' Sissi spat at her, 'I bet you're just jealous because I've got the most handsome boy in the whole world.'

She emphasized 'handsome'. Ulrich was in no mood for compliments. And neither was Tessa.

'Sure. Right. Me being jealous is the day Ulrich will even CONSIDER liking you.'

She turned to Ulrich. 'Your diary will be found in exactly 8 minutes.' She whispered, winking at him and then disappearing. Ulrich wondered what the hell she meant.

Tessa grinned to herself. Even Majik was impressed.

'Wow, that was good.'

'I practically eat taunts for breakfast. And lunch. She wasn't so amazing.'

Then Tekirai unexpectedly crashed through the window.

'HIYA PEOPLES! YOU JUST DIDN'T SEE ME, OK?' she screamed.

Since everyone except Ulrich and Odd were extremely dumb, and the two boys were thinking about other stuff, nobody noticed Tekirai's little entrance.

'YAY! GOODY!'

Tessa glared at her. 'I thought I sent Nyobot after you and Jet!'

'Hey, about Jet…' she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly and explained the whole sugar high burniness scenario that had happened before.

Tessa's eyes widened. 'So _that's_ why I saw lots of fire engines speeding past us! And he has Jimmy?'

'Yeah, and he ran off in the direction of the petrol chemical pant!'

'OH CRAP!'

* * *

Yumi picked Sissi's dorm lock open easily as if she got an A in Lock Picking 101 five times in a row. 

She stepped into the room and closed the door.

Eech..pink fest much? 

Her eyes were filled with nothing but pink. Lots and lot of pink. It would have made any goth girl shrivel up and die.

But Yumi wasn't really that much of a goth, so she set out to look for Ulrich's diary.

_In her wardrobe? …no._

_On top of her wardrobe? …no._

_Under her desk? …NO…_

_In..her…Barbie…collection…no…_

_Ok, I'll try under her bed. …NO?_

Yumi scratched her head. 'Where the heck is it?' she said out loud.

She sat down on Sissi's bed, trying to think of somewhere else to look. She stretched out to lie down and to rest her head on a pillow, but it felt…odd.

Very odd.

Since when did hart shaped pillows with arms feel square and hard?

…HARD?

'Aha!' she said triumphantly as she picked up the cushion and pulled the zip on the back to reveal Ulr- well, _a_ diary.

'Bingo!' she said while flicking through the pages.

Strange. Ulrich's handwriting looked very…feminine. And pink was definitely not his colour.

Was it Sissi's diary she had found?

Yumi picked a random page to read, but instead she found a picture of Ulrich with 'Ulrich' written all around it. She read the entry beside it:

_Thursday 12th May_

_I'm tired of him acting as if I don't exist. He pays too much attention to Yumi. But all of that is gone, for I finally have Ulrich dear all to myself! When he was in the lunchroom with the rest of his weird friends, I went looking around in his dorm. I wanted a picture of him, and I found one along with something else. And it happened to be his diary! Now he can't possibly turn me down. I know what I'm doing isn't very nice…but it's the only way to get him to stop ignoring me._

Yumi growled. 'Of all the nasty tricks…'

'Well, I'll have a peek at one more entry to make sure this _is_ her's.'

_Tuesday 10th May_

_PORK PORK PORK PORK PORK PORK PORK PORK PORK PORK PORK PORK PORK PORK PORK PORK PORK PORK PORK PORK PORK PORK PORK PORK PORK PORK PORK PORK PORK PORK PORK PORK PORK PORK PORK PORK PORK _

'…oh yeah, it's Sissi's alright.'

* * *

Let's go say hello to Jeremie in the factory! Hello Jeremie! 

'So Yumi, did you find Ulrich's diary?'

Yumi sighed as she came down the staircase. 'No, but guess what? I found Sissi's. You're right, she knows about Lyoko. She doesn't exactly know what it is, but she's ready to use what she knows.'

'Rats!' said Jeremie angrily, 'Look, you've got to find Ulrich's diary before she stats blabbing about Lyoko!'

He could almost hear her smirk. 'Don't worry, I know how to get hold of it.'

* * *

Back at the bus, nothing much had happened about the speed. Tekirai, Tessa and Majik were listening carefully to Sissi and Ulrich behind them. 

'Hey, maybe I can ask my father if we could go see a movie tonight. That'd be cool, huh?'

Ulrich wasn't listening. 'Huh…'

''Huh'? I'm being nice to you right now, but it just might not last, you hear? Take my advice: be nice to be or the whole school's gonna read your diary!'

'OK, OK! You don't have to _threaten_ me, I know _exactly_ what I'm risking.'

'Oh yeah? You really think so Ulrich?' she asked, until her cellphone rang. She groaned and answered it.

'Hello?'

'Hello Sissi. Nice day, isn't it?

'…oh _Yumi_. What do _you_ want?' Ulrich turned around at the sound of his friend's name.

Yumi grinned to herself. She was sitting in the girl's bathroom since she was supposed to be in class. 'Well, I just wanted to tell you how much I like your style.'

She cleared her throat before talking in the crappiest impersonation of Sissi's voice since the author of the story. But then again, Sissi's voice was the equivalent to Wolverine's claws on a chalkboard anyway.

'I ran into that doofus Jim today. What a moron he looks like in tha-'

That sentence set off the alarm bells in Sissi's head. She had her diary!

'Okay, okay! What do you want?'

'Tell me where you've got Ulrich's diary hidden,' Yumi tried not to laugh, 'Or else all of your nasty little secrets will be on page 1 of the school newspaper!'

'Hold on, wait! Fine, if you go into the girl's bathroom it's on top of the water tank in the third stall, got that?'

Yumi froze. She was in the third stall. She stood up and saw-

TADAA! ULRICH'S DIARY! YIPPEE!

'Ok…I'll go….check…'

'Wait! What about my diar-'

Nothing else was heard as Yumi grabbed Ulrich's diary and ran back to…wherever she was supposed to be.

* * *

Ulrich only heard one end of the conversation, but it was enough to tell that Yumi managed to get his diary back safe and sound. He crossed his arms behind his head. 'Thanks a lot Yumi! There, y'see? It's good to have real friends, isn't it?' 

Odd moved over in the seat next to them and Ulrich sat down beside him.

'HAHA! YEAH!' Tekirai and Tessa said triumphantly. They sat up and looked behind them.

'In your face! PFFFT! Hahaha!' they said, high-fiving each other. Sissi scowled as Herb came along and sat beside her.

It was then that the bus suddenly lurched forward and Bill lost control of the steering wheel.

Tekirai watched in horror as they whizzed past all of the cars beside them. And some in front as well.

She saw singe marks in a few places. 'Oh no! We're coming into the area where Jet was! EVERYBODY, PANIC!'

So everybody started screaming and running around in circles. Ulrich and Odd made their way towards the front to have a look.

'What's going on with this bus, huh?' Ulrich asked Bill.

'Gosh kid, I wish I knew!'

'Hold on a second, it was ok before you charged the batteries, right?'

'Yeah! Everything was just fine! But now I can't…'

Everyone screamed as the bus increased in speed.

Ulrich sighed as he dialled a number on his mobile.

* * *

Ulrich's icon popped up on the supercomputer screen in the factory. 

'Ulrich? What's happening at your end?' said Jeremie.

'We're in trouble. XANA's taken complete control of the bus!' (A/N: I say that in a singsong voice all the time.)

'That's really strange…where are you now?'

'Well…let's see, we're in France. But bad dubbing by Cartoon Network makes us seem like we're in America, but the show's inspired by anime, so we might even be in JAPAN…'

'Ulrich, please just tell me where you are and stop ranting.'

'_Apparently,_ we're at the corner of Washington Street and Franklin Avenue. What kind of French cartoon is this?'

Jeremie sighed, knowing Ulrich would refuse to shut up. 'I'll call you back as soon as I can.'

* * *

Ulrich turned to Odd. 'We're in for a rough ride.' 

'Aelita's gonna need help on Lyoko. We've gotta go.'

'Then you go. I'll stay here.'

Odd ran back to the front of the bus and tried to force the doors open. But they wouldn't budge.

Tessa and Tekirai came over, with Majik floating beside them. 'Hold on, let us help you.'

They all took hold of the door (except for Majik. He had no arms, duh.) and managed to pull them apart.

Odd jumped off the bus.

'Happy Lyokoing!' Tessa called after him.

'HUH? But how'd she-'

His thoughts were cut off as he painfully landed on his arm. He got up, rubbed it and ran off to the factory.

Jim ran to the door the girls held open. 'Hey! Where'd he go?'

The door suddenly slammed shut, causing Jim to fly backwards and slam into Bill.

It left poor Mr Johnson unconscious.

Tessa ran to the front driver's seat as Tekirai lifted him up and dragged him to a nearby seat.

To drive a bus took a lot of practise, since they were so much more different than the common car.

However, well…

Let's just say that 11-year-olds _aren't_ good drivers.

Majik watched her poke random buttons and levers. 'Are you sure you know what you're doing?'

'Yus.'

'You've never driven before!'

'I have. Gran Turismo is great!'

'When did you last play it?'

''Bout five years ago.' She tapped the pedometer. 'Is this the pedal?'

Majik fainted. 'We're all gonna die…'

* * *

Ulrich was back on the phone to Jeremie. 'We've just passed the Constellation Intersection, got that? Yet I see no stars, nor is it night-time…' 

'It's ok Ulrich, I've got you spotted now. But I still don't understand what he's trying to do.'

Red lines started appearing on the motorways on Jeremie's screen.

'Crazy…' he said as they went on and on, until error signs popped up when the lines stopped at a very familiar building.

'Ulrich! XANA's launching the bus on the petrol chemical plant!'

'HE'S _WHAT?_'

Tekirai sighed. 'Great, now we've got a demonic Jet complete with flamethrower _and _a one-hundred-mile-an-hour speeding bus heading towards the ultimate doomsday area.'

'Do you think we should go and…well…get him?' asked Majik.

She shook her head. 'Nah, it's too far away now. We'll wait a while first unless we're on the verge of death.'

Tessa ran back to them. 'The bus's controls won't budge!'

Jim had been trying to stop the bus by cutting some wires underneath the floor. He managed to cut a few.

'How'd that? Hehe! Heh..?'

Nothing happened.

Bill was awake at this point. 'We haven't got any choice, we'll have to jump!'

He shakily stood up and walked over to the emergency door button. He pressed it. Nothing.

'Now look what you've done!' Bill said angrily to Jim, 'By cutting the cables, you've blocked the doors!'

'Jim,' Ulrich spoke up, with the two of them not knowing he was there the whole time, 'Jeremie thinks the bus is headed straight for the petrol chemical plant!'

Jim froze at the sound of such a dangerous comment. 'You mind telling us how he knows that?'

'Uhh…we'll tell you later, but you just have to trust him. He can help us.'

'Ugh…fine…'

'Ulrich?'

This time it came from none other than Sissi.

'Well I'm really sorry about taking your diary, it was wrong to take it. Please forgive me, can I help in any way?'

Ulrich's face softened at her words. He held out the his hand with the mobile.

'Here, you can be the one who gives the instructions between Jeremie and me.'

Sissi nodded. Tessa rolled her eyes.

'Drama queen.'

Jeremie's voice was heard coming from the mobile. Sissi started talking to him right away.

'He says we're gonna turn left!'

'Everybody over here with he!' Ulrich said, who was to the left. Take it back now, y'all. (A/N: CURSE YOU CHACHA SLIDE!)

Police sirens were heard behind them as everybody slammed into the left of the bus as it turned. It leaned over a little, but nothing critical.

Jim sighed. 'Why don't we jump off the bus? It might just be better than crashing into the petrol chemical plant.'

'At that speed it'll be impossible to survive.' said Sissi.

Ulrich thought for a second and signalled for Sissi to hand back his cellphone. 'Jeremie, how are things going on Lyoko?'

'Ok, Yumi and Aelita are getting closer to the tower, except they're caught in a sandstorm!'

'Right, we'll wait a little longer.'

'But you'll be reaching the complex in ten minutes!'

'Guys, shouldn't we do something?' Majik asked, since they were getting closer to the plant.

Tekirai closed her eyes for a second. 'I can sense Jet's getting closer to the plant. With…a rake? Odd.'

'We'll wait for someone to break one of the windows, then we can fly over to the plant. Crashing through the window earlier wasn't exactly a trip to the pillow factory. PILLOWZ!'

After a few minutes of everybody panicking even more, Ulrich called Jeremie again.

'Listen, we only have five minutes until we get to the complex! How are things on Lyoko?'

'…right…uhuh…ok.'

* * *

Jet looked around. A normal person would have seen a terrifying factory-like thing. 

In the eyes of a hyper Eon, it looked like a balloon factory, and the giant chemical vat looked like the world's biggest balloon.

'OOOH! BALLOONS!'

Using the rake, he jumped over the gate and ran inside, wondering what to torch next.

* * *

Ulrich nodded to Jim as he elbowed the emergency hammer glass thingy, ignoring the 'Break Only In Emergency: Yes, That Means You Bill!' bold text on it. 

Jim used the hammer to break the glass, but it only made a huge dent.

The bus swerved to the left, knocking Jim through the once proud window only to have Ulrich and another student try to pull him back.

'What's the matter? Dontcha like it here Jim?' Ulrich yelled over the wind.

Sissi was screaming and pointing at the fast approaching front gate to the complex. 'Oh no, we're gonna crash!'

'It's all over for us! It's too late!' Ulrich said, …uhh…insert word to describe his voice here.

'And that's our cue!'

'Huh?'

Tekirai was on all fours with Tessa and Majik on her back.

'GERONIMO!' screamed Tekirai as she flew out the window. Everyone stared after them.

'Gate!' Tessa warned.

'I see it.'

She swerved in and out between vehicles and over the front gate. At the next corner they saw Jet running towards the main chemical vat, Jimmy raised.

'Jet! No!' they screamed after him. Majik tried to stop him but Jet whacked him away with the rake like a baseball with a bat.

The flame was coming out now, but Tessa and Tekirai dashed in front of it.

'FIRE IN THE MORNING, FIRE IN THE EVENING, FIRE AT SUPPERTIME…'

'HOT HOT HOT!' Tessa screamed, running around on fire.

Tekirai growled, still burning. 'We're on the same team, ya moron!'

'MWAHAHA! YOU ALL BURN THE SAME!'

Then there was a beep-beep in the background as the bus came speeding towards them.

'OH NO!'

'EXPLOSION!'

'I LIKE FLUFFEE SHEEP CUZ I LIKE THEIR FUNNY TAILZ…'

* * *

Aelita was in the tower. Yay!

* * *

Majik was still beaten and Jet was ballroom dancing with his rake…

* * *

AELITA

* * *

Sissi clung to Ulrich in fear while Ulrich clenched his teeth, ready to brace the impact…

* * *

… 

CODE:

* * *

Tessa and Tekirai ran around screaming their lungs out…still alight…

* * *

LYOKO

* * *

And 

The

Bus

Slowed

Down

To

A

Stop

Inches away from the explosive container.

* * *

'RETURN TO DUH PAST, NOWZ!' 

(insert big scary brain taking light here)

* * *

Ulrich was back at school, leaning against the wall singing the song for the I Love Horses! Commercial. 

'I LUV HORSES! Best of all the animals…I LUV HORSES, THEY'RE MY FRIENDS!'

Then he saw Yumi running towards him. She held out his diary.

'Here, I didn't read it. I swear Ulrich.'

Ulrich placed his hands on the corners of the book, but not actually taking it.

'I'll tell you about it one day, Yumi.'

'I'd…really like that.' she said, her cheeks tinged a slight red.

'I'd better go. I wouldn't want to miss Sissi…'

He took a step towards her for a second, before running off again. Yumi waved after him half-heartedly.

The horses thing he was planning to tell her soon, but _this_…_nooot_ just yet.

'He'd be good for you, you know.' A not-so-mysterious voice said behind her.

Yumi turned around. 'Who's there?'

'A secret admirer…of you two being together.'

Then the figure pounced off into the distance. Yumi watched her go. What did she mean by that?

'C'mon Majik! Take me to the next damn episode already!'

* * *

So, there you have it. There's still a chance for the thing between Yumi and Ulrich to grow stronger, Bill got to retire early, Jim lost a bit of weight, Ulrich got to add more to his My Little Pony shrine and Jet was back to his normal self. 

With one of the deepest…most painful…headaches, the world has ever known.

'IT HURRRRTS, GOD DAMNIT!'

* * *

Woo! This is the biggest piece I've written yet! 13 pages, I got pulled away from it about 6 times, but I did it! Let's celebrate! 

Jet: Owww…

Tekirai: Man, you had it bad…

Jet: It hurts…

Nyobot: YAY! NYOBOT GOT TO BE IN STOREE! It…happy…it…want to go to Jamaica!

Jet and Tekirai: uhh...?


	7. Attack Of The Fingers and Violins!

Disclaimer: Ugh…I don't Code Lyoko, .hack/SIGN, Neopets or any of its items…VIOLEEEEN! VIOLEEEN! This is what listening to Yellowcard does to you!

TralalalalaAAHAHAHAHAHA! My brother made a picture of Thomas the Tank Engine with our principal's face, and it says 'TUCK IN YOUR SHIRT!' in the background during IT class xD Hahahaaa!

**Angelbolt: **Your story sounds interesting. I'd love to read it sometime, if you have a link or something.

**The Phoenix Queen: **Glad you liked it. NEXT CHAPTER AHOY!

**Goopygoo: **(sparkle eyes) really? Thank you!

I'm really sorry for the long wait. First I was planning out which episodes I was going to do, and then I got sick and all my ideas went 'poof'. Blah. Then I decided I'm not doing Cruel Dilemma, simply because a) there isn't really anything to edit and b) I want to get onto season 2 as soon as possible, because that's when the real fun starts. And THEN my brother was being my brother and hogging the PC, which meant no chapter for a long time. AND THEN I went shopping with my friends today and saw King Kong. BIG MONKEY! But here we are! Going far! To sa- I'll stop.

Everyone has to thank Schnozberry for booting me into updating quickly! Hooray for Schnozberry!

Jet: Thank heavens. If your Cruel Dilemma rewrite was going to be like your outtake…

Tekirai: Outtake? What outtake?

Jet: You _really_ don't wanna know…

Nyobot: It burned us!

Tekirai: Oo

Tessa: Y'know, I've never said anything here yet.

Jet: How'd you get in here?

Tessa: Purrykitten found a Meowclops plushie on a string. She dived after it and bashed through your wall here. Thus I found it.

Majik: What is this place?

Tekirai: We just talk…and stuff.

Tessa: May we bask in the talkativeness?

Tekirai: The story's starting now, though.

Tessa: OOH! HOW'D I LOOK?

Majik: It's a story. Story equals no visual stuffs.

Tessa: D'awww…

This chapter's dedicated to Schnozberry's aunt, who died recently. May she rest in peace.

_Chapter 7 – Attack Of The Fingers and Violins!

* * *

_

'_AAAAAAAAH!'_

No, this isn't what you think. The writer did not discover that her brother threw out her manga comics along with her Beanie Babies. Or that she'd ran out of cat litter.

You see, Mr Delmas decided to run a little 'Student Media Day' just for…some sort of academic fun anyway. So famous director James Fenson volunteered to come to the school to do stuff.

How the hell should I know what it was called?

Anyway, the session started with a short film from Fenson's work, and tadaa. Movie time.

The women pressed against the wall in fear, trying to get away from the hideous monster before her.

_It padded towards her, drooling at the mouth at the sight of its new victim._

_The creature stood up on two legs, ready to attack until-_

_BANG!_

_It fell to the floor with a sickening thud, a hole visible through its torso._

_A man was seen in the doorway, holding a gun at his side. He grinned and one of those stoopid teeth sparkle thingys was on his face._

_Somehow, the woman ended up in his arms for some reason as the movie didn't show her moving. (MAGIC!) Their lips were inches away from each other, until giant text and letters started falling on their heads.

* * *

_

Jeremie snorted. 'Totally. Pathetic.'

'Wow, that was great!' said Ulrich, with a big grin on his face.

For Odd, there was fear, shock and HORROR on his face. So he had to wander off for a few seconds to wash the ink off his face before voicing his opinion.

'I thought the special effects were pretty good. But…it wasn't scary enough.'

Yumi sniggered. 'Oh yeah? Then why were your teeth chattering? For the sound effects?'

One kid stood out from the rest of the crowd's chatter.

'BAHAHAHAHA! THAT WAS SOOOO STUPID!' Tessa managed to choke out, before falling off the chair she was sitting on and rolling away from everybody else and still laughing.

Majik banged himself on the chair at Tessa's stupidity.

The lights came back on again as Mr Delmas walked onto the stage.

'I'd like to thank those people who came today for showing us that short film. And I'm sure we all found it…interesting. Now, put your hands together for James Fenson to talk about the fascinating field of cinema!'

The students took out tubes of glue as he then cartwheeled off the stage and James walked on proudly.

'He looks funny.' said Tessa randomly, pointing at his feet. She'd rolled back to her seat. 'He'd look better with a party hat, don't you think?'

She reached into her pocket and drew out a remote like device.

'WAIT!'

Majik swiped it away. 'What did I tell you about using this earlier, huh?' he scolded, waggling the device like he would if he had a finger.

* * *

_---YAY! A FLASHBACK!---_

'_Now Tessa, overnight I've been working on this new device for you. I call it… The Aquatiger 5000! Using this you can- Tessa! Are you even listening to me?'_

'_Yeah, sure.' She said, lazily batting at a butterfly hovering above her head._

'_You have to pay attention! Now, this device will allow you to do anything I can do. But! It has to be used for proper reasons! AND I have to be turned on for it to work! You understand?'_

_Tessa was now about 5 feet away, chasing the butterfly._

'_Don't worry, Mr Butterscotch! I'll catch you!'_

Majik shook himself. 'Why do I even bother…' 

_---awww…I wanted it to explode---

* * *

_'But I wanna see him with a party hat and an astronaut tube sticking out of his butt!'

'No! Proper reasons on- a _what _sticking out of _where_?'

Everyone's attention was now directed (haha! I made a pun!) towards James Fenson.

'Ahh yes, and I'm also here looking for a new place to make my new film. I've heard of an old factory around here somewhere that I'm interested in.'

Ulrich, Odd and Yumi's faces all lit up at this for some reason. Hello? The factory?

Jeremie was smart enough- well, duh- to realise the problem that created.

'The factory? Oh no, not ours!'

* * *

Jet watched everything hanging upside down from the ceiling, with Tekirai dangling beside him.

'A movie, huh?' said Tekirai with a tone of interest, 'Sounds like another thing to mess up, eh Jet?'

Jet eyed Tessa's pocket hungrily.

Tekirai stared at him.

'EW! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?' She screaming, slapping Jet's face.

'What was that for!'

'You're such a pervert sometimes!'

'I'm not looking _there_, you moron. I'm more interested in that remote thingy…'

'Err? Why that?'

'I overheard the computer guy saying that…that…whatever it is can do all sorts of cool stuff.'

'Are you saying we should steal it?'

'Maybe.'

'But it just doesn't seem right!' said Tekirai worriedly.

'You can materialize anything you waaant…' Jet coaxed, resting his head on top of hers.

'Well…I don't know…'

'All the Sugar Sugar Sticks and Tokyo Mew Mew comics you'll ever want…'

'…'

'And Tokyo Mew Mew a la Mode.'

'WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR? LET'S GO STEAL SOME RANDOM..UH…STUFF!'

* * *

Everybody pushed and shoved in line to get Fenson's autograph. Some hardcore fans were wearing merchandise with unrecognisable movie logos on them. Others just jeered at the shover…people thingys.

The Lyoko gang was outside, discussing the whole 'let's make dah movie in ze factoree!' problem.

'We can't let him direct that movie in the factory!' Jeremie said worriedly, waving his arms around everywhere. 'If he does, then he'll find our lab!'

Yumi watched him hyperventilate. 'And that means we absolutely have to stop him from using it.'

They all pondered on what to do until Ulrich jumped into the air for a while, finger in the air.

'Nothing to worry about! I've got a _PLAN_!'

Then he ran off.

'I have a feeling a chainsaw is going to be involved in this…' murmured Odd as they watched Ulrich zip back inside to the cafeteria.

* * *

James Fenson smiled as a perky student's face lit up as he handed back the signed photo of himself.

'OMGOMGOMG GREAT! THANK YOU SIR!' he squeaked as he ran off with his nose buried in the picture.

James recovered after a few moments and turned to the girl in front of him.

'Hello Mr Finson, I really love your films. I'm a big fan of yours.'

Fifteen hundred guesses who. Well, I'll summarize it. Pink. Black hair. Very ugly.

Ok, it's Sissi. You probably figured it out by now. …STOP STARING!

'Haha, that's nice. Now, who will I sign this to?'

Sissi thought for a moment. 'Hmm. How about you sign it; To Sissi, the prettiest girl in the world and I'm going to cast her in my next film?'

James chuckled.

'I think I'll sign it 'To Sissi, who's got a lot of nerve'! Well I hate to say it, but all the casting has been organised and ready. So, better luck next time, eh?'

Sissi just growled as she whipped the signed picture from him and stomped off.

Ulrich was next in line. …cool?

* * *

The rest of the gang were watching outside through the window.

'How come when Ulrich tells us not to be worried,' said Odd worriedly (…), 'I get worried, and I mean WORRIED?'

Yumi randomly jammed a violin over his head and told him to be quiet.

* * *

He cleared his throat. 'Uhh, sir, I was wondering. The factory, have you actually seen it yet?'

'No, but I was planning to check it out this afternoon.'

'Well in that case, I know the factory inside out, and you wouldn't find a better guy.'

James chuckled. _Uh oh…_

'_Everyone_ here has a lot of nerve!'

Ulrich faked a smile. Did that mean it worked?

Well, if it didn't, they wouldn't be in the factory later that day, did they?

James smiled as he looked around the old ruin. 'This place is great! Wow!'

_Think, think, THINK! What puts a guy off an old building? …wait, I'll try rephrasing that…_

'Well…uh…yeah, yeah! It's a great place! Too bad it's falling apart. Hopefully the ceiling won't fall on our heads!' said Ulrich, grinning and waving his arms about the place (like, real fast. Like in shows and stuff. Well, use your imagination, all right?)

'Great! I like a dangerous set!'

Ulrich animefainted, then quickly got back up again as James wandered ahead.

'Err, watch out Mr Fenson! There's tons of rats here!' He said excitedly, finger raised again.

'Rats?' Ulrich's finger snapped off. 'That's fantastic, I have a lot of shots with rats in them.'

Ulrich waved his arms around again. 'Wait, sir, wait! There's something else you need to know!' he cried as he ran after him.

Yumi, Odd and Jeremie were hiding in a…thingy, up above where Ulrich and James once stood.

'Conclusion: Never trust Ulrich when he says there's nothing to worry about.' Odd said, before a violin landed on his head again.

'OW!'

Jeremie shook his head. 'He tried grossing him out. Now he's even more excited!'

No violins for Jer Bear, but a rabid squirrel landed on his head instead. YAY!

'AAAAAHH! GET IT OFFFFFF!' he screamed, running around with the creature on his face. Yumi completely ignored him while Odd was still unconscious.

Ulrich and James went temporarily deaf, so they didn't hear anything. Morons.

Tessa giggled as she pointed at where Yumi, Odd and Jeremie were and zapped the Aquatiger at them at random occasions from her position on the wall.

'Violeeeen! Violeeeeen! MWAHAHA!'

Majik sweatdropped. 'So much for telling her it was for important purposes…'

'I heard there was a load of uranium stored around her somewhere for years and years, heh. Hopefully it won't be radioactive anymore.' Ulrich continued with a raised finger.

James came across the elevator.

_OH SHIT! NO GO DOWN THERE, MR I-LIKE-WHATEVER-THE-HELL-I-HEAR!_

'Do you know where this freight elevator goes to-'

'That old thing? It's been broken down for ages! However…' Ulrich waved his finger around (it doesn't seem as boring if you imagine it) until he heard a horrible sound.

'AHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!' Ulrich screamed, covering his ears.

Yumi stared in horror as Odd tried to play the violin that hit his head.

'STOP IT, ODD! YOU'RE GIVING ME A MIGRAINE!' Yumi screamed.

'I want to lick your face.' was heard faintly in the background.

'I want to lick your face…' Odd said in a zombie voice.

Yumi stared at him, completely ignoring the hysterical laughter in the background.

'TESSA!'

'WHAT?'

James uncovered his ears when the noise stopped.

'What _was_ that?'

Ulrich grinned. It was a perfect chance! 'Oh, that noise? Well, there are rumours that this place is haunted by ghosts. But _I_ don't believe them.' he said, while thuds and 'OW's were heard.

'This place just gets better and better!' chuckled James, looking around the factory again.

_WHAT? This guy is seriously WEIRD!_

'I know!'

James placed his hands on Ulrich's shoulders.

'How 'bout I make you my technical advisor?'

Yumi stopped hitting the dezombified Odd with the violin rod (don't know the proper name) when she heard it.

'Please please please please…' she murmured.

'Cheese cheese cheese cheese cheese…' Tessa sang as she kicked her feet in and out.

Ulrich's eyes lit up.

'Are you serious?'

'YAYYY!'

'It…it…it'd be an honour, sir! It's just that the principal would never let me miss my classes.'

James smiled. 'Let me talk to him…'

They walked back out through the factory's entrance, as an anvil narrowly missed James' head.

'Crap! Missed!'

* * *

'Are you sure this is gonna work?' Tekirai asked, as Jet tied a string onto something.

'Uh, yes.'

'What are you tying onto that anyway?'

Jet stood up and waved the object in front of Tekirai's face.

She squeaked and rapidly reached for it.

'GIMMEGIMMEGIMME!'

Jet waggled his finger. 'Ah ah ahhh! No video game for you!'

'BUTBUTBUT-'

'You know Tessa's always wanted that .hack/SIGN game.'

'BUT-'

'And I know you've been killing yourself over the fact that you don't have it.'

A knife smeared with VERY RED LIQUID dropped from Tekirai's pocket dropped to the ground.

'I have not!' She said quickly as she stuffed it back into her pocket.

Jet stared at her.

'…I like red!'

'Whatever…?'

Jet grinned. 'Once she sees it, she'll dive after it, and we can snag that remote!'

He waited for a 'YEAH!' from Tekirai. No response.

She was reaching for the game. 'Game. Game. Game.' She said in a zombie-like voice.

Jet shook his head, and then Tekirai's.

They trotted towards the factory with the game-on-a-string and peeked inside.

Tessa was clearly seen scratching her butt. She sniffed.

'Ahh….AHHH…'

She cupped her hands around her mouth, Aquatiger still in her hand.

'ATCHOO!'

Whatever button it pressed Tessa didn't know, but a grand piano appeared above Majik who was daydreaming.

'Lalala- huh?'

BACLING!

Down it went, on top of Majik.

'Shutting down…shutting down…LOOK, A FIRE! Dowwwwwwn…'

Silence.

'Eh.' Tessa shrugged and looked around, completely ignoring the crushed piano. 'Now where'd Majik go?'

'He probably wandered off. Typical.' She muttered as she jumped down from the wall and walked out of the factory.

She froze.

In front of her. Was a box. That she'd recognise anywhere.

'HA…HA…HA….HACK…' Tessa stammered, before dashing after it.

Jet yanked the string and ran off, Tessa chased the game.

'MUST GET INTO THE MANGA EXPERIENCE! MUST…GO TO…'THE WORLD'….NEED…JAPANESE MODE…' (don't know much 'bout .hack/SIGN. I should start reading it.)

Tekirai looked behind her sadly, before running to catch up with Jet.

After about 10 minutes of running around, Jet stopped around the manhole entrance to the factory.

Tessa dove on top of the video game. 'YAYYY!'

She sat there, squeezing the binary code out of it. Tekirai tried to not cry.

Jet gave her a 'shh' as he quietly stepped towards Tessa, who was too busy glomping the video game to notice that she dropped the Aquatiger.

'Luff…luff…luff…huh?'

She looked around confusedly. Thinking the swift movement she sensed was just the wind, she went back to hugging the game.

'YAYATA! WE DID IT!' Jet sang as he danced around with the remote.

Tekirai jumped onto his head. 'C'mon! Teki needs retro MMPORG gameness!'

'Hold your Ponytas, let me try and figure out how it works first.'

He poked a button. Nothing happened. Another button press. Nothing.

Jet's eyebrow twitched as he pressed another button. Noo-thang.

Tekirai's grin fell off her face, literally.

'I don't get it!' Jet said angrily, banging the device on a nearby tree. 'It won't work!'

Tekirai sniffled. 'No game?'

'Well…'

'YOU MEAN YOU WASTED A PERFECTLY GOOD RPG TO GET A STUPID REMOTE THAT DOESN'T EVEN WORK?'

Tekirai was holding Jet by the throat at this point, still fuming.

'I'LL KILL YOU!'

'Wait! Wait! It wasn't really a game! It was a box I snagged straight from a store! No disc inside!'

They both froze.

'No disc inside…?' they echoed, and looked behind the tree to see Tessa squishing the game still.

'Schmee! Finally! Let's have a lookit at the instruction manual!'

She opened the box. Nothing was inside.

All the colour drained from her face. Her eye twitched as she slowly turned her head towards Jet and Tekirai's hiding place as if she knew they were there all along.

'JEEEEEET!'

'Crap.'

'Uhh, Jet, we better start running now.'

'Agreed. RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!'

They dashed off deeper into the forest.

Tessa growled as she tapped a button on what looked like her watch.

'Nyobot! ..Nyobot! NYO-'

'HELLO!'

A picture of a robot with a cat face and ears appeared on a screen on the watch.

'Have you been looking for Jet and Tekirai like I told you to?' She asked, picking up the Aquatiger.

Nyobot looked at the party horn in his hand and then back.

'Jet and Teki-rai?'

Tessa sighed. 'Yes, Nyo. Jet and Teki-rai.'

'But Nyobot been having fun with Kitten Girl!'

'Purrykitten's there too!'

A girl with pink cat stripes on her face popped up.

'It dragged me into it, I swear!'

'Purrykitten! Go back to your stupid Neopet world and find a Faerie Wocky plushie to play with or something! And Nyobot! Go look for Jet and Tekirai like I asked!'

'Awww…'

'YES SIR!'

Tessa slapped her forehead. 'OCs these days…'

* * *

A lot of yelling was heard from Mr Delmas' office, before James and Ulrich came out with sad faces.

'I don't believe it! He said no! I even offered to put his name in the credits…' James said, rubbing the back of his head.

'Uhm, Mr Fenson?'

Ulrich was surprised to see Sissi at the other door.

'Can I talk to you for a second?'

Majik groaned as his very blurred and shaky vision cleared up enough to see Tessa's face.

'Hiya handsome!'

'GAH!'

He shot up in the air, surprised by the sudden image.

'DON'T DO THAT! Wait…what happened?'

'Well…'

Footsteps were heard. 'Ok people! Put the cameras over there…'

Majik stared confusedly. 'What's going on?'

Tessa grabbed him.

'No time to explain! We gotta go right now!' She said quickly while dodging more violins that came out of nowhere.

* * *

Jeremie shook his head. 'I can't believe it! Sissi got a part in Finson's film!' 

Ulrich was spinning around on the floor. 'Yeah, in exchange for the principal letting me off my classes.'

'Just imagine. Ulrich and Sissi, working together on a film.' Odd said with a grin on his face, 'This could be the beginning of a big romance!'

Ulrich almost threw up. 'Tah, forget it. She's gonna be a pain in the neck the whole time.

'Your real job is to make sure nobody finds our supercomputer.' Jeremie said, before Aelita popped up on his computer screen.

'C'mon! It's not gonna be that bad, is it?' she asked.

* * *

In Ulrich's opinion, dragging along a suitcase weighing god-knows-what to the factory for Sissi _was_ that bad.Geez, Sissi! You really need one of those trolley cases! 

'Are you sure it's not too heavy Ulrich?'

Ulrich grunted. 'I'll give you a 'heavy Ulrich'…'

Sissi didn't hear him. 'And to think that I got to be in a movie, at last! And you, Ulrich honey, get the witness the whole thing LIVE.'

Ulrich made a face behind her back as she continued. 'Oh I envy you, I really do!'

Sissi stopped as they came towards the factory entrance. A woman sat at a table while two guards stood behind her.

'Hello, Mr Fenson is expecting us.' Sissi piped in he annoying voice.

'Do you have cellphones, by any chance?'

'What kind of a girl wouldn't?'

'CONFISCATED!' the woman said sternly, holding out her hand. 'Mr Fenson's orders!'

Ulrich and Sissi stared at her, before reluctantly handing her their cellphones.

* * *

Tessa peeked past the sewer wall, which was recently lit up thanks to Fenson.

'Why are we here again?' Majik said, wincing at a nearby drip of something unpleasant.

'Who's there?'

'YEEP!'

Tessa and Majik dived into the hole that lead to Kadic's boiler room while a man with a torch came along. He left a few minutes afterwards.

'Phew, the security's getting hissy…'

Tekirai poked her nose out from behind some filming equipment.

'Cool!' she said as she watched everyone bustle past with props and more equipment.

Jet nudged her forward. 'C'mon Teki! We've got a movie to mess up!'

'YAYYYY…MESSING….'

* * *

Purrykitten: Hurrah! Faerie Wocky Plushie! (shnuggle)

Tessa: Anything like that makes Katt happy.

Tekirai: It is kinda cute.

Purrykitten: Has anyone seen my Angelpuss?

Jet: What's this white blob doing on my head?

Purrykitten: There you are, Harmony! You had Ottoline worried sick!

Majik: Ottoline?

Jet: It's a long story.

Nyobot: The reviews came in by two by two huzzah, huzzah, the reviews came in by two-

Everyone else: SHUT UP!

Nyobot: Chainsaw?

Tekirai: Review please! You'll win a gold star, and maybe a shiny penny!


End file.
